gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Decision
An unsold pilot that involves a game of cards. Broadcast Pilot 1985 Packager Richard Reid Productions Host Jim McKrell Announcer Charlie O'Donnell Premise Two players have to get cards with values that are between two cards drawn. Main Game Jim gave three possible answers followed by the question. The question itself requires two of the three answers. The first player to buzz in and give the two correct answers earned control of the cards, otherwise the opponent earned control. Three cards were dealt one at a time, and the player in control choose where to place them (either for him/her, the opponent or in the center center being the "Common Card"). The idea was to make the largest range for him/her and the smallest range for the opponent. When all was said and done, another question was asked under the same parameters except that this time, whoever was in control decided to either take that card in hoping that the card in question would come within range or pass the card to the opponent hoping that the card will go out of range. A correct decision won the hand, but an incorrect decision gave the hand to the opponent (in case of ties, ties go the controlling player or vice versa). The first player to win three hands won the game. Pot Limit The winner of the game went on to play pot limit for cash & prizes. To start, he/she was spotted $1,000; the winning contestant can bet as much as he/she wants on three hands. On each hand, three cards were dealt with the card in the center face down. As before the winning player decided where to place each card. The winning player must then bet any or all of his/her money with the minimum bet being $100. Each successful hand added the wager, but an unsuccessful hand deducted the wager. Also as before, ties were also considered a win. Pot Limit Deck The deck used for Pot Limit was a standard 52 playing card deck but with these added features: *Four additional aces & four additional deuces, four a total of eight & eight, for an overall total of 16. This nets the winning contestant an easier chance to win. *There were also four jokers in the deck. Each time a joker appeared, the winning contestant immediately won $1,000. Insurance Cards During the main game on occasion, Insurance cards would appear. Whenever an Insurance card was dealt, it was put aside until it was time to play Pot Limit. The winner of the main game claimed all the Insurance cards. Like the "Power Chips" on Catch 21, they can be a lifesaver; for whenever the winning player saw a card he/she doesn't like, the player can turn one in and change that card. Prizes Each time the winning contestant goes past a certain amount, he/she won a prize. Here are the prizes involved: Trivia This was one of the few pilots to have a commercial slide instead of a black screen. Links Split Decision @ Game Show Galaxy (deadlink) Split Decision @ usgameshows.net Jay Anton's Split Decision Page Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:Gambling Category:Cards